Dune Entertainment
| former_name = Dune Entertainment | type = Private | ISIN = | industry = Motion pictures financing company | genre = | predecessor = | successor = | founded = | founder = | hq_location_city = Los Angeles, California | hq_location_country = | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = | production = | production_year = | services = | owner = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | slogan = | module = | footnotes = | intl = yes | website = }} RatPac-Dune Entertainment or RatPac Entertainment, is an American motion picture financing company formed in a merger by producer-director Brett Ratner, his partner billionaire James Packer, and Dune Entertainment's Steven Mnuchin, which provides funds to a number of Warner Bros. films. The company is the result of a 2013 merger between RatPac Entertainment and Dune Entertainment, following a collapse in negotiations between Dune and 20th Century Fox – which led the company to close a deal with Warner Bros. instead, replacing Legendary Pictures as Warner's key co-financing partner. Dune had been co-financing Fox films since 2006. Films ;Produced with 20th Century Fox, Fox Searchlight Pictures and Fox 2000 Pictures as Dune Entertainment, Dune Entertainment LLC or Dune Entertainment III LLC * The Hills Have Eyes (2006) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) (co-production with Marvel Entertainment and Donners' Company) * The Sentinel (2006) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) (co-production with Davis Entertainment Company and Ingenious Film Partners) * The Devil Wears Prada (2006) * John Tucker Must Die (2006) (co-production with Tall Trees) * Borat (2006) * Eragon (2006) * Night at the Museum (2006) (Co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment and 1492 Pictures) * Pathfinder (2007) * The Hills Have Eyes 2 (2007) * Live Free or Die Hard (2007) * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) (Co-production with Marvel Studios, Constantin Film and 1492 Pictures) * 28 Weeks Later (2007) (with Fox Atomic) * The Darjeeling Limited (2007) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * The Seeker: The Dark Is Rising (2007) (Co-production with Walden Media) * Hitman (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) (Co-production with Regency Enterprises and Bagdasarian Company) * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) (Co-production with John Davis and Brandywine) * Choke (2008) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * 27 Dresses (2008) (Co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * Jumper (2008) (Co-production with Regency Enterprises) * Street Kings (2008) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (Co-production with Regency Enterprises and 3 Arts Entertainment) * What Happens in Vegas (2008) (Co-production with Regency Enterprises, 21 Laps and Mosaic Media Group) * Meet Dave (2008) (Co-production with Regency Enterprises, Friendly Films, Deep River Productions and Walks Into a Bar Productions) * The Happening (2008) (Co-production with UTV Motion Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment) * The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008) * Babylon A.D. (2008) * The Secret Life of Bees (2008) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (Co-production with Overbrook Entertainment and The Donners' Company) * Max Payne (2008) * Australia (2008) * The Rocker (2008) (Co-production with Fox Atomic and 21 Laps) * The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) * Marley & Me (2008) (Co-production with Regency Enterprises and Sunswept Enetertainment) * Bride Wars (2009) (Co-production with Regency Enterprises, New Regency, Birdie and Riche Ludwig) * Dragonball: Evolution (2009) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) (Co-production with Marvel Entertainment, The Donners' Company and Seed) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) (Co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment and 1492 Pictures) * Aliens in the Attic (2009) (Co-production with Regency Enterprises and Josephson Entertainment) * Post Grad (2009) (Co-production with Fox Atomic and Montecito Picture Company) * I Love You, Beth Cooper (2009) (Co-production with Fox Atomic and 1492 Pictures) * All About Steve (2009) (Co-production with Radar Pictures and Fortis Films) * Whip It (2009) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (Co-production with Flower Films) * Jennifer's Body (2009) (Co-production with Fox Atomic) * Amelia (2009) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * Crazy Heart (2009) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) (co-production with Indian Paintbrush and Regency Enterprises) * Avatar (2009) (Co-production with Lightstorm Entertainment) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) (Co-production with Regency Enterprises and Bagdasarian Company) * Tooth Fairy (2010) (Co-production with Walden Media, Blumhouse and Mayhem Pictures) * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) (Co-production with 1492 Pictures and Sunswept Entertainment) * Our Family Wedding (2010) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) (Co-production with Color Force) * Date Night (2010) (co-production with 21 Laps) * Just Wright (2010) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * Marmaduke (2010) (Co-production with Regency Enterprises and Davis Entertainment Company) * Cyrus (2010) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (Co-production with Scott Free) * The A-Team (2010) (Co-production with Scott Free, Top Cow Productions and Stephen J. Cannell) * Knight and Day (2010) (Co-production with Regency Enterprises and Pink Machine) * Ramona and Beezus (2010) (Co-production with Walden Media) * Predators (2010) (Co-production with Troublemaker Studios and Davis Entertainment) * Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps (2010) * Love and Other Drugs (2010) (Co-production with Regency Enterprises, New Regency, Stuber Pictures and Bedford Falls Productions) * Machete (2010) (Co-production with Troublemaker Studios) * 127 Hours (2010) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Everest Entertainment) * Black Swan (2010) (Co-production with Cross Creek Pictures and Phoenix Pictures) * Unstoppable (2010) (Co-production with Scott Free Productions) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) (Co-production with Walden Media) * Gulliver's Travels (2010) (Co-production with Davis Entertainment Company) * Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son (2011) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) (Co-production with Color Force) * Water for Elephants (2011) * X-Men: First Class (2011) (Co-production with Marvel Entertainment, Bad Hat Harry and Donners' Company) * Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011) (Co-production with Davis Entertainment Company) * Monte Carlo (2011) (Co-production with Regency Enterprises and DiNovi Pictures) * Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) (Co-production with Chernin Entertainment) * The Big Year (2011) (Co-production with Red Hour Films, Sunswept Entertainment, and Deuce Three) * The Sitter (2011) (Co-production with Michael De Luca) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) (Co-production with Regency Enterprises and Bagdasarian Company) * In Time (2011) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Strike Entertainment) * We Bought a Zoo (2011) (Co-production with Vinyl Films and LBI Entertainment) * Chronicle (2012) (Co-production with Davis Entertainment * This Means War (2012) (Co-production with Overbrook Entertainment) * The Three Stooges (2012) (Co-production with Conundrum Entertainment) * Prometheus (2012) (Co-production with Scott Free) * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012) * The Watch (2012) (Co-production with 21 Laps) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) (Co-production with Color Force) * Chasing Mavericks (2012) (Co-production with Walden Media and Deuce Three) * Life of Pi (2012) * Parental Guidance (2012) (Co-production with Walden Media, Chernin Entertainment and Face Productions, LLC.) ;Produced with Warner Bros. as RatPac Entertainment or RatPac-Dune Entertainment * Gravity (2013) (co-production with Heyday Films) (uncredited) * Grudge Match (2013) (co-production with Gerber Pictures) * The Lego Movie (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Winter's Tale (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Weed Road Pictures) * Godzilla (2014) (co-production with Legendary Pictures) * Blended (2014) (co-production with Happy Madison Productions and Flower Films) * Edge of Tomorrow (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Jersey Boys (2014) (co-production with GK Films) * Tammy (2014) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Gary Sanchez Productions) * Into the Storm (2014) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * This Is Where I Leave You (2014) * Annabelle (2014) (with New Line Cinema) * The Judge (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Inherent Vice (2014) * Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) (with New Line Cinema) * American Sniper (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Jupiter Ascending (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Focus (2015) (co-production with Overbrook Entertainment and Di Novi Pictures) * Run All Night (2015) * Get Hard (2015) (co-production with Gary Sanchez Productions) * The Water Diviner (2015) * Hot Pursuit (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * San Andreas (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Entourage (2015) (co-production with HBO) * Max (2015) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Magic Mike XXL (2015) * The Gallows (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Blumhouse Productions) * Vacation (2015) (with New Line Cinema) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (2015) * We Are Your Friends (2015) * Black Mass (2015) (With Cross Creek Pictures) * The Intern (2015) * Pan (2015) * Our Brand Is Crisis (2015) * The 33 (2015) * Creed (2015) * In the Heart of the Sea (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Roth Films and Imagine Entertainment) * Point Break (2015) * The Accountant (2016) * How to Be Single (2016) * Barbershop: The Next Cut (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and CubeVision) * Midnight Special (2016) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) (co-production with DC Entertainment, Cruel and Unusual Films and Atlas Entertainment) * Keanu (2016) * The Nice Guys (2016) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Me Before You (2016) * The Conjuring 2 (2016) * Central Intelligence (2016) (with New Line Cinema and Universal Pictures) (co-production with Blue Grass Films) * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Jerry Weintraub Productions, and Dark Horse Entertainment) * Lights Out with [[New Line Cinema]] * Suicide Squad (2016) (co-production with DC Entertainment and Atlas Entertainment) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) (co-production with Heyday Films and Weed Road Pictures) * Sully (2016) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, FilmNation Entertainment, Flashlight Films & Malpaso Productions) * Storks (2016) * War Dogs (2016) (co-production with Green Hat Films and The Mark Gordon Company) * Fist Fight (2017) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, 21 Laps Entertainment, and Rickard Pictures) * Geostorm (2017) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) (co-production with Warner Animation Group and DC Entertainment) * Going in Style (2017) (co production with New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Village Roadshow Pictures) * Wonder Woman (2017) (co-production with DC Entertainment, Atlas Entertainment and Cruel and Unusual Films) * Dunkirk (2017) (co-production with Cross Creek Pictures, Pathé, Roth Films, Syncopy Inc., Marc Platt Productions and Studio Babelsberg) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) (co-production with Warner Animation Group and Vertigo Entertainment) * Live by Night (2017) * King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Weed Road Pictures) * Justice League (2017) (co-production with DC Films, Atlas Entertainment and Cruel and Unusual Films) * Ready Player One (2018) (co-production with Reliance Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, De Line Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures) * The Flash (2018) (co-production with DC Films) * Jungle Book (2018) * Aquaman (2018) (co-production with DC Films and Cruel and Unusual Films) * The Lego Movie Sequel (2019) * Godzilla 2 (2019) * Shazam (2019) (co-production with DC Films and New Line Cinema) * The Billion Brick Race (2019) * [[Untitled Justice League sequel|Untitled Justice League sequel]] (2019) (co-production with DC Films and Cruel and Unusual Films) * Cyborg (2020) (co-production with DC Films) * Green Lantern Corps (2020) (co-production with DC Films) ;Produced with Regency Enterprises as RatPac Entertainment or RatPac-Dune Entertainment * Aloha (2015) (co-production with Columbia Pictures, Lstar Capital and Vinyl Films) * The Revenant (2015) (co-production with New Regency, Appian Way, Anonymous Content and M Productions) * Assassin's Creed (2016) (co-production with Ubisoft Motion Pictures, New Regency, DMC Films and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) ;Produced with Universal Pictures as RatPac Entertainment or RatPac-Dune Entertainment *''The Water Diviner'' (2015) (Australian distribution only, co-production with Entertainment One, MisterSmith, Seven Network, Hopscotch Features and Fear of God Films) ;Produced with Sony Pictures Entertainment as RatPac Entertainment or RatPac-Dune Entertainment * Aloha (2015) (with Columbia Pictures) (co-production with Regency Enterprises Lstar Capital and Vinyl Films) * Truth (2015) (with Sony Pictures Classics) (co-production with Echo Lake Entertainment, Blue Lake Media Fund, Mythology Entertainment and Dirty Films) ;Produced with RKO Pictures as RatPac Entertainment or RatPac-Dune Entertainment * Barely Lethal (2015) ;Produced as RatPac Documentary Films * Electric Boogaloo: The Wild, Untold Story of Cannon Films (2014) * Chuck Norris vs. Communism (2015) Produced with Lionsgate as RatPac Entertainment or RatPac-Dune Entertainment * The Drown 2019 with [[Scoot Free Productions], Film4 Productions] Produced with Paramount Pictures as RatPac Entertainment or RatPac-Dune Entertainment * Steven Universe; Cvil War 2024 with [[Warner Bros. Pictures]] ** Rings 2016 with [[Blumhouse Productions]] Produced with 20th Century Fox as RatPac Entertainment or RatPac-Dune Entertainment * Morgan 2017 with [[Scoot Free Productions], Davis Entertainment Company] * Wake It Up To Sunshine with [[Lord Films], Indiana Paintbrush Pictures] Produced with Pathe as RatPac Entertainment or RatPac-Dune Entertainment * The House 2014 with [[Village Roadshow Pictures], Creek Cross Entertainment, Lawn Don Films] Produced with Entertainment One as RatPac Entertainment or RatPac-Dune Entertainment * The Anais Effect 2016 [[Pathe]] Television series * Rush Hour (2016) (with Warner Bros. Television) * Dakota Universe TV Series 2019 References External links * * * Category:Companies